Swordslayer
by Smudgebob
Summary: A warhammer/soul calibur crossover with gotrek and gang from the Slayer series ending up in the sould calibur universe and taking part in the SC4 storyline
1. Chapter 1

**_Swordslayer- A Trollslayer/ Soul Calibur IV crossover_**

_I made Gotrek, Felix and Max on Soul Calibur IV as custom characters but felt the generic story didn't do any of them justice so I've written them their own tale. This is what could have happened when Gotrek and Felix go into the portal at the start of Giantslayer._

_The story starts with Gotrek, Felix, Snorri and Max on the outskirts of Sylvania having fought a chaos patrol._

**Prologue**

"Die Chaos spawn!" bellowed the Slayer as he hurled himself into the Khorne Champion. The red armoured warrior was bowled over as the dwarf cannonballed into his legs. A quick slash of the mighty axe and the Champion's head rolled away, leaving a bloody trail on the snow. Wiping his axe on the Khornate's corpse the slayer glared at the desolation all around him.

Sheathing Kharaghul, Felix limped over to the Slayer. The dwarf looked him up and down, frowning at the gash on his thigh. "It's nothing," lied Felix, "I'm good to go." Tapping the wound with a thick finger, Gotrek motioned to Max. Trying to limp away, his arm was locked into a firm grip by the Slayer. Struggling to free himself he snapped at the dwarf, "Dammit Gotrek I said I was fine." The dwarf merely frowned, muttering to himself. "Just let the blasted magician look at it manling and no more fussing."

Scurrying over the mage winced when he looked at Felix's wound. Laying one hand on Felix's head and the other hovering over the cut Max gripped the Bright Wind. Light seemed to fill him and the cold air seemed to warm as he drew the magic in deep. A simple weave was required for a wound of this depth but he added a few wards against any chaos influence that could have been on the blade that caused the gash.

A gasp escaped Felix's lips as the magic touched his body. First he felt freezing cold then blazing heat which ebbed away leaving a dull ache in his thigh. The gash had completely sealed over, leaving a thin white scar. Nodding appreciatively at the mage Felix flexed his leg. Except from the numb sensation everything was the same as ever.

Suddenly the silence was rent with a sound like tearing cloth only much louder. Whipping around, Felix's jaw dropped in shock at the sight before him.

_The fight between Kilik and Astaroth is set on the Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient (which for story purposes is near Ostrheinsburg :P). Decided to have Astaroth in right at the beginning in his new form as he would resemble a demon in Gotrek's eyes_

**Ch1**

Astaroth chuckled to himself as he hefted Kulutes into the air. The giant axe's dull gleam was almost completely obscured by his opponent's blood. With a throaty roar he swung the axe in arc over his head, thundering towards the icy floor.

Kilik raised his staff to block the giant's strike. The force of the blow sent tremors through his arms and drove him onto one knee. As the axe was raised again, Kilik thrust his staff forward into Astaroth's stomach causing the big brute to double over. Another thrust, this one to the jaw, knocked the monster to the floor. Readying himself for the fatal downward stroke, he was sent flying by a vicious kick.

"Ergh you fight real good for a kid," grunted Astaroth as he heaved himself to his feet, "but me; I'm the best there is." Still reeling from the kick, Kilik readied himself; his knuckles whitened on his staff as he braced himself for the killing blow. Time seemed to slow, the axe descending at a snail's pace. Shutting his eyes, Kilik could feel the air rustling his hair; his end was near.

"Filthy Demon!"

"Aaaaargh!"

There was a meaty thud and the sound of ice cracking. After several seconds the sounds of struggle were over. Opening his eyes, Kilik anxiously peered around. Suspended from the tusks of the strange beast encased in the ice was Astaroth's body. The monster's head hung limp and there was a large rent in his chest plates.

Standing next to Astaroth was an extremely short but hugely muscled creature with a ridiculously large crest of orange hair. Kilik's eye was immediately drawn to the monstrous looking axe that was held in one ham sized fist. A large iron chain linked the axe to a thick manacle; oddly that was all the stranger wore except for thick leather boots and dirty linen trousers.

Shaking himself to sort out his nerves Kilik walked towards his odd looking rescuer. Raising his staff up with one hand to show he meant no harm, he called out to the orange haired warrior, "hey, you there, axe guy!"

The stranger suddenly stiffened. Kilik felt the air crackle with tension as the 'axe guy' straightened, tensing muscles like iron blocks. As the man turned round Kilik saw that his face was very ugly: a thick orange beard hung to his waist, almost covering a stomach and chest as well muscled as his back and arms; a fine golden chain hung from an obviously broken nose to an equally mangled ear and a black eye patch covered a ruined socket.

"The name's Gotrek manling."


	2. Chapter 2

_Decided to do this bit from Gotrek's POV as they never do that in the books as far as I can remember_

**Ch2**

Turning his head to spit Gotrek glared at the skinny manling he has just rescued. Dressed in an unusual dress that seemed similar to what those Cathayans wore but still unusual. The man seemed to be grasping some fancy stick though. Noting that the man was still shaking Gotrek let him catch his breath. This place made him uneasy, not scared just uncomfortable. The strange beast in the ice reminded him of the strange creatures in the Chaos Wastes but this one was much smaller.

The demon he had just fought seemed much more familiar and yet was different enough to stand out. Also the runes on his axe hadn't stopped glowing since they had arrived in this Ostrheinsburg. Felix had said there was no town by that name in the Empire and he trusted that; again the town seemed similar to towns like Altdorf and Nuln but the nagging differences made him very uncomfortable.

The sound of footsteps behind him and the intake of breath from the oddly dressed human caused Gotrek to whirl around, axe held ready. Felix paused looking worried and Max visibly blanched at the sight of the rune blade being that close to his throat. Lowering his axe Gotrek glowered at them, "manling I said to stay back in the town!"

Shrugging Felix muttered apologetically and drew his cloak close around him. Max struggled to meet the Slayer's eyes while he tried to defend himself, "we heard some commotion outside and when we'd dealt with that we wondered if you we in trouble." Gotrek snorted and dismissed the notion with a glare. Waving a thick finger in the direction of the Cathayan looking manling, Gotrek grunted for Max to check him out.

As the mage went over to the shaking manling, Gotrek grabbed Felix by the scruff on his shirt, wrenching him down so that they were face to face. "When I tell you to do something manling you bloody do it!" Releasing the fistful of shirt, Gotrek gave Felix a light push. "Anyway if you're stuck in this place how will anyone hear of my doom?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's taking a while to get to a fight but there will be one soon, promise; just doing a little bit of char stuff to show them learning bout SC world etc_

**Ch3**

"So...Kilik...what is this place?" asked Max, nervously scratching his goatee, "I mean this world not...right here in this ice place." This place was decidedly odd Max thought, there was some power but not the Winds; it was like the power was there but not in a usable form. Luckily he had several enchantments woven onto his personal affects that seemed to be in working order; the veteran swordsman and crazed dwarf slayer didn't hurt either he mused ruefully.

It wasn't that he was weak, he had trained in combat as well as magic in the College, but this place just seemed...powerful. Everyone...thing...they had faced had been a vicious opponent, especially that deranged young woman with the big metal ring weapon. Whatever Gotrek had just dispatched looked like it could have crushed Max in one hand.

Kilik's reply snapped Max out of his contemplations. "Well we're just outside Ostrheinsburg," whispered the young man, still shaken by his ordeal, "and this place is cursed."

Three sets of eyes focused intently on Kilik as he tried to explain the stories of the Soul Swords and why people were trying to get to the Tower of Souls. "So you see, it's up to me to safely contain the swords so they cannot bring harm to anyone else."

Realising he was scratching at his beard, Max hastily shoved his hand into one of the many robe pockets. This Soul Edge seemed like Chaos influence and yet it was not and this Soul Calibur wasn't much better. If there were such similarities between their worlds then it stood to reason that the resonance of the Soul Swords had reacted with the similar powers in the normal world causing that rift. Being in the Old Ways had probably left them exposed to such a phenomenon.

Before he had a chance to reason this with everyone, Gotrek bellowed, "We must destroy the Demon Sword!" and grinned, exposing his yellowing teeth. Max noticed that Kilik was still looking uneasy so he did his best to explain their situation; the rift, the swords possibly anchoring them here and about the slayer and Felix. Of himself he said little as the lack of usable magic here would likely make people suspicious of mages.

As though reading his thoughts, Kilik piped in, "you're a magician aren't you?" Slightly staggered he tried to think of an answer, "in my own world, yes but in this place I can't seem to do anything. My source of power isn't usable here." Holding out his staff for Max to examine Kilik explained the forces of his world and how he could negate and contain magic with his staff.

Max looked at his own staff, the enchantments he had woven onto it still held and as far as he could tell would still work as normal but there was no Wind drifting around them as there usually would be. Perhaps if he tried to use other powers...suddenly he could feel wind around him; a magic wind to be sure but not the Wind. This power seemed tied to the fabric of nature, unlike the reality warping magics that flowed from Chaos, yet he could still use magic here. Thinking of a ball of light, similar to one he would use while reading at night; he drew of this New Wind.

Flames licked at his hand and he felt the heat of the small ball of fire that hovered inches above his flesh. Oddly he knew that this fire couldn't hurt him, only other people. Thanking Kilik for explaining all this to him, Max turned to find Gotrek and Felix having a heated argument a few feet away.

Gesturing with his huge fist, Gotrek yelled "We're going to that tower manling so I can destroy the demon blade and return us to our world." "It won't be that simple Gotrek," sighed Felix, "I think this world works differently; in our world we would storm the Tower defeating a whole army on the way and it would be one continuous fight. In this place though we only seem to find a couple of people at a time and each of them is a tough as an Orc Warboss or as fast as an Elven Swordmaster. I don't know if we can do this."

Sighing Max turned round to talk to Kilik again but the man wasn't there. The small ledge of ice they were on was too small for anyone to hide on and there had been no sounds a struggle or any footsteps either. Instead a small piece of paper lay where Kilik had stood. Picking it up, Max noticed that it wasn't cold even though it had been on the floor. Noticing there was writing on it Max rummaged in his pockets for his reading glasses. Once they were on he read the letter. It simply read "Kilik has left to pursue personal goals".

Turning to face the Slayer, Max showed him the letter. "I think Felix is right, this world won't work like ours."


End file.
